Zhalia Moon
Zhalia Moon is like an elegant lone wolf; she is a witty, yet reserved lady who had an ongoing bitterness with fellow hero Sophie Casterwill. Additionally, her developing feelings for Dante Vale may be what caused her to question her loyalties towards the The Organization and later join the Huntik Foundation. Her signature titan is Gareon. History In Episode 35, "Zhalia's Mission," she left the Huntik team to infiltrate the Blood Spiral Brotherhood and acted as a bodyguard to Harrison Fears. Later she grew attached to him not only due to her mission, but also because of her liking towards him. During the undercover action, she used a special diary to keep in contact with Dante through the Logosbook spell. When she wrote in her diary, the message was transmitted to Dante's copy of the diary, thus updating the team and the Huntik Foundation about the Blood Spiral's plans. When the Betrayer revealed Dante's apparent death, she became devastated, dropping her disguise and openly rejoining the Foundation again. Although she had previously received a message from Dante saying that they wouldn't be rid of him so easily, she was still shocked when he came back to life by using Copykind on Phoenix's Rebirth ability. After the Betrayer was finally defeated, she returned to the team, last being seen with them on a mission. Personality Despite being an expert at infiltration and spying, Zhalia sometimes has trouble masking her anxiety, as evidenced several times leading up to her exposure by Klaus and her subsequent redemption. She doesn't like being pushed around and will do things the way she wants most of the time. Zhalia tries to act strong and tough, but within she was weak until Dante showed her the way. She is also known to have a crush on Dante Vale which started to surface during the mission to recover King Basilisk. Even people who don't know her very well can easily discover the truth about her romantic feelings towards him, for example when Tantras took her Logosbook, he noticed she reported to Dante and commented that she must care for him very much. In Divine Comedy, she also admitted that Dante means more to her that anything else in the world. This crush was due to Dante saying that he knew that when it came down to it, he could trust her, when she questioned his decision to have her deliver the titans recovered from the sunken ship from the Argos fleet. Zhalia commented that no one had ever said that to her. And when Dante remarked in "Home Turf" that he had been right to trust her, Zhalia smiled. She also got jealous when Scarlet Byrne was flirting with Dante. Zhalia also has a strong connection to the Fears brothers, especially Harrison. The two brothers come from the orphanage Zhalia lived in before the Organization, and their situation with the Blood Spiral is very similar to her experience with the Organization. During Zhalia's undercover mission, she was Harrison's bodyguard. This gave her access to information known only to higher-ups and a special relationship with Harrison. Harrison once said that she "was like a sister," suggesting that her bond with him wasn't just out of duty to her mission.Zhalia also has a rivalry with Sophie Abilities Many of Zhalia's choice spells revolve around infiltration and Mental Magic, using spells to make her become more agile and to confuse her enemies. When such tactics fail, she is prepared to use every ounce of her fighting power in battle. Due to her having acted as an agent for the Organization, she learned their spells in addition to basic Foundation spells. She has also learned several Blood Spiral spells from infiltrating the order. In addition to her powers as a Seeker, Zhalia is also known to be able to perfectly emulate several different accents, including French and Italian. This ability, combined with her disguise kit and magic, allow Zhalia to almost flawlessly conceal her identity. She also has vast amounts of knowledge concerning Amazon history and culture which she used to gain the title of "Amazon Queen" from Hippolyta. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Bubblelift * Darkfog * Darksleep * Earthtide (TCG) * Everfight * Farslip * Headcage * Hyperstride * Lightningflash Spells, Cont. * Logosbook * Mindsight * Nullcurse * Poisonfang * Raypulse * Shadowpoint (TCG) * Shadowspeed * Simplemind * Thoughtspectre * Touchram * Venomhand Bonded Titans * Gar-Ghoul (Taken from DeFoe) * Gareon, Powerbonded (Given by Klaus ) * Harlekin * Hoplite * Janusea the Gatekeeper * Kilthane * King Basilisk * Mucalin (TCG) * Strix Gallery Image:Zhalia Moon.jpg Zhalia and GarGhoul.jpg|Zhalia with her Titan Gar-Ghoul Zhalia2.bmp.jpg|Zhalia in her winter coat Zhalia desert top.png|Zhalia in her desert top Zhalia.png Unbenannt.JPG Trivia *In first season's trailer, Zhalia and Dante's hair colors were switched, with Zhalia's being brown. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Organization Members Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral Members